Resident Evil: The New Conspiracy
by The Oogie Boogie Man
Summary: From the ashes of Raccoon comes New Raccoon, and a new biotech company. But when Leon Kennedy and the S.T.A.R.S. are sent in to investigate a disappearance, the team may uncover a new conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1

_New Raccoon City, _

"_Today we gather to commemorate the loss of the original Raccoon City in August of '98. Because of the actions of the now-dead Umbrella Corporation, the beautiful city was lost to the viral outbreak they created. Afterwards, Umbrella bombed the city and covered up the incident, saying that it was an explosion in the nuclear power plant not far away. Today, however, we know the truth. The Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. had been ignored and scorned, dishonored, although it was they who could have saved the city. Now, our S.T.A.R.S. team is the pride of the police force, a new, uncorrupt one, one that we can trust to ensure the safety of New Raccoon, and to never make the mistake of one Brian Irons. Thank you, citizens, and have a wonderful day."_

Leon Kennedy grinned slightly, listening to the sad words of the Mayor. The gruff, 28 year old man hadn't been fond of anything since that mission in Spain. Now he was closing in on thirty, a lieutenant in the New Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. department and a long-time hater of the newer biotech companies. Also, New Raccoon's S.T.A.R.S. department wasn't all it was cracked up to be, recently. Captain Stryker was still the justice-serving bad boy he always was, but Leon knew there was something amiss with the higher-ups. Rumors of a man called Wesker kept flaring up around the offices of the S.T.A.R.S. That Rebecca Chambers girl kept getting very upset over his name, and was now constantly on patrol looking for him, even if he wasn't really around. Even worse, there was a laboratory for a new biotech company not far from the city. Leon was always cautious about that place, though there were no rumors coming out of it. If someone even said anything about a virus there, Leon would be doing the best he could to shut down the factory. One thing did worry him, however, and this rumor was proven to be true. New Raccoon had received a shady new resident. People had reported seeing a man in a black cargo military body suit, black body armor, and a gas mask perched on a building or two close to the biotech lab.

Leon stood up from the chair, turning off the TV on the desk and staring out of the window of his office. The small room boasted a desk with a computer and a television on it, as well as much paperwork. On the right side of the room, a bookcase, adorned with various handguns and books, as well as old files he had found in Raccoon City, on that terrible night when he had to fight for his life. He could see the shining white roof of the biotech lab, far away from him. He liked it that way. LiveRight Laboratories was the newest boom in biotech, mostly dealing with robotics and automatons. They specialized in synthetic appendages and other materials for amputees, man-made spines for paraplegics and armored weapon-suits for the U.S. Army. But Leon had a sneaking suspicion that more was going on in there. After all, their security was incredible. It was almost as if they had an entire army to themselves. The head of security, Alec Eckberg, had assured S.T.A.R.S. that this was simply because they were the leading company in robotics and advanced technology. Chief Sorrento believed him, and they were pretty good friends, but Captain Stryker did not. In fact, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was the only people Stryker trusted, Leon thought. Stryker had made it particularly clear that he did not like the Chief. "The man is about as trustworthy as a goddamn lawyer," Stryker would always say, "Not really there to help you, just in it for the money, whether you're guilty or not."

Leon's hand aimlessly brushed the grip of the Beretta at his side, thinking about what _could_ be happening in that lab. His lip curled into what was almost a snarl, visions of the zombie cops lurching towards him in his head. He continued staring out at the lab when a voice behind him shook him from his dream.

"Easy, hotshot. We don't have to worry about those fuckers yet."

Leon wheeled around to see Devon Stryker, Captain of New Raccoon's S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. He was tall, roughly 6'7'', and a well-muscled African American man. His black hair was shaved on the sides and back, giving him a buzz cut that actually looked pretty cool. On the back of his neck, a series of black spiky tattoos were present. He had a small goatee at the bottom of his rough, bad boy face. He grinned slightly at Leon, "We gotta wait 'till they fuck up, then we can bust 'em."

Leon looked Stryker over, noting his apparel. The man liked black, obviously. A black bullet proof vest, above-standard S.T.A.R.S. issue, with a black tank-top underneath adorned his chest. Black jeans with black military boots were on his legs and feet, along with a holster and pocket strap on his thighs, both black. He patted Leon's shoulder with a black-gloved hand and chuckled.

Leon frowned, "I don't want them to fuck up. Might make things worse. A lot worse."

Stryker's grin faded, and he nodded slowly, "Yeah. I know. Heard you were actually in old Raccoon when the outbreak occurred."

Leon nodded gravely, "Back then, there was no 'Old Raccoon.' It was just Raccoon City. Wish it would have stayed that way…"

"I know, I know," Stryker said, his grin returning, "I don't need any more stories of zombies and corrupt biotech companies. Heard it enough from the mayor." Leon nodded again, looking down at his feet before slowly turning his head to stare out the window.

"I don't like Eckberg very much. He seems too…confident. Something is going on over there." Captain Stryker followed Leon's gaze out to the LiveRight Lab, "Yeah, I thought so, too. And hey, you're never going to believe this," the Captain said. Leon wheeled around to face him, worried, "What? What is it?"

Captain Stryker replied with a nod, "Remember Gas Mask Guy? Turns out LiveRight's been suffering from a couple of break-ins involving a man in black and a gas mask. Something is definitely going down."

Leon frowned. _Gas Mask Guy attacking LiveRight? Hmm…_

Stryker added, "Eckberg has been getting pissed lately. Says Gas Mask Guy is a huge aggravation. Probably is; I hear the guy has been fucking up LiveRight's newest project."

Leon stared at Stryker, his face grim.

"You know I hate it when LiveRight starts something new."

_LiveRight Laboratories Headquarters, New Raccoon City_

In the large conference room, Alec Eckberg felt confident. Half of the LiveRight officials were idiots, he knew it. They would invest in something as stupid as exploding toilet paper if someone persuaded them well enough. He rested his feet up on the desk, his arms folded across his broad chest and a confident smirk across his lips. His long brown hair cascaded over his forehead, the tips of his bangs hanging just above his eyebrows. His green eyes slowly moved about the group of investors. Alec Eckberg was handsome man, 27 years old, and extremely high up in LiveRight Laboratories employee list. He was head of security, and more so, he was the head of project development. Although this wasn't official, all of the best ideas had come right from Eckberg's mind. He spoke up as the chatter amongst the investors quieted, "Now I know what you're thinking. Why use the same virus that destroyed the original Raccoon? Well, we won't have to worry about that. See, we've genetically engineered the T-Virus to create what we now plan to use, the TR-Virus. You see, unlike the T-Virus, which reanimates dead cells and turns men into monsters, the TR-Virus simply enhances body functions. There are, however, instances where the virus causes unstable mutation within the subject, however, the subject is not turned into a mindless, flesh-hungry zombie. No, the only mutations we've found are listed as followed:

1. The TR-Reptile synthesis sometimes causes unstable mutations in human subjects. In times of stress, embarrassment, and rage, the subject mutates into a very powerful humanoid reptile. We believe this is an evolved form of Umbrella's 'Hunter', and we have called it the Hunter Rex. The Hunter Rex was destroyed, however, research is still going into the synthesis. I would like to that Doctor Ryman for that.

2. Canine DNA mutates horribly when infected with the TR-Virus. However, since the virus is inject-only, and cannot survive without a host, we are safe from any dogs being infected and infecting others. Dogs infected with the TR-Virus turn into large, savage beasts, much like Umbrella's dogs. All infected dogs have been destroyed.

3. Only one mutation has occurred in the following way, but should still be listed. One human subject injected with the TR-Virus transformed into essentially what we call 'Frankenstein.' Frankenstein is a mutated human standing well over 8 feet tall, weighing in at around seven hundred pounds, and possessing extreme amounts of strength and invulnerability. Frankenstein is contained, however, and seems to be incredibly docile. It is obvious that Frankenstein, although mutated, has not lost much of his intelligence. Frankenstein is the first, and failed, prototype of the Tyrant Rex project.

"As I said, the TR-Virus is inject-only. Direct contact with an infected subject does nothing. Anyone suffering from a bite or a scratch will not be affected as they were with the T-Virus. Any exposure to air, even if the teeth go right into an artery, will destroy the TR-Virus instantly. Now, here is what I propose. We have discovered a way to make the perfect super soldier. Using the original information involving the Tyrant program, we've been able to truly begin the Tyrant Rex project."

One of the investors piped up, "And you're doing this…legally?" Eckberg simply smiled, "Look, I'll deal with all of that. You just need to think about it. Shall we commence the Tyrant Rex project and the full-scale testing of the TR-Virus?"

Slowly, all of the investors nodded and agreed. Eckberg's grin widened, "Wonderful. Thank you, gentlemen. That'll be all."

Watching from a ventilation shaft, the man made a slight grunt at Eckberg's speech. Nobody heard him, however, his already faint voice completely muffled by the gas mask. He was crouched; his body almost against his knees in the small ventilation shaft. As the investors and Eckberg made their way out of the room, the man turned and started crawling away from the room. His black military boots made no sound as he crawled skillfully, his knuckle-gloved hands gripping the bottom of the shaft. He made his way to an air duct and, kicking it down, dropped out of the air vent. Pulling the Beretta out of the holster, he mumbled, "Well, now it's certain. There are only two people out there that could have given the T-Virus to Eckberg." The man grinned behind the gas mask, muttering, "Time to die, Wesker." And with that, the former Special Agent HUNK started stealthily down the hall.

_NRPD Station,_

Captain Stryker and Leon Kennedy had been talking whilst on the way to the large S.T.A.R.S. office in the NRPD building. Leon had been expressing the need to check up on the LiveRight Laboratories building, and although Captain Stryker had agreed, he protested that Chief Sorrento wouldn't allow it. It had been a little over a month since LiveRight began complaining about the infamous "Gas Mask Guy" and now things were getting odd. Alec Eckberg, the famed "Alec the Ace" and everybody's favorite ex-S.T.A.R.S gone LiveRight, had gone missing. To make things worse, just before Alec was dubbed missing, his family, a wife and two daughters, was killed in what was reported to be"gang-violence crossfire." No bodies were found, though there was evidence to murder. Leon Kennedy and the S.T.A.R.S. had investigated and had found the perpetrators, but something was just _wrong_ about it. Leon had suggested a private search of the LiveRight building to try to dig up some clues on where Alec had gone. After arguing about it, Stryker and Leon headed towards Chief Sorrento's office to propose the idea.

The Chief, a skinny, tired looking man, turned to face them as both officers stepped into his office. Lazily, as if he didn't care, he asked, "What can I do for you, boys?"

Captain Stryker spoke, "We want to investigate the LiveRight building for some possible clues as to where Eckberg might have gone to, sir." He said, and the Chief stared at him for a long while.

"You think there'll be clues at LiveRight? This isn't just your goddamn paranoia?"

Captain Stryker nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure we'll find something. After all, the man _lived_ at the damn place."

Chief Sorrento stared at him again, as if pondering something. He seemed worried or frantic, seemed to be set off that the S.T.A.R.S. requested permission to go ahead. After a while, he nodded slowly, "Alright. Take a team and look around. But if I hear about any trouble, I swear to God, I'll have you both suspended."

The S.T.A.R.S. makeshift investigative team mobilized on the morning of October 28th, against the orders of Chief Sorrento and the LiveRight execs. Leon and Stryker had both agreed that the best way to find anything would be to go in when and catch LiveRight with their pants down. So, they proposed the idea to the third member of the team. The team consisted of Captain Stryker, Lt. Leon Scott Kennedy, and Ottoman "Oz" Neumann. It wasn't the biggest investigative team ever, but it certainly was the best. Everyone knew Stryker and Leon were skilled, but Oz Neumann was possibly the best S.T.A.R.S. agent since Alec "the Ace" Eckberg. He and Oz and been friends, Oz was even the best man at Alec's wedding. Oz had been particularly upset with Melinda Eckberg's death; they had been a thing, before she married Alec. Oz was not the jealous type, but a part of him still cared for the late Melinda. Loaded up on the weaponry they would almost certainly need, the S.T.A.R.S. team gathered in Oz's jeep and drove off to the LiveRight headquarters.

The S.T.A.R.S. arrival at the LiveRight Laboratory's guard gate had surprised all of the higher ups. Alec Eckberg had promised that the S.T.A.R.S. would never have reason to suspect them, but then, Mr. Eckberg hadn't quite planned it all. There was no time to cover anything up. Doctor Henry Ryman, the esteemed creator of the Tyrant Rex Virus, was getting frantic. The new head of security, Joe Duke, had been trying to calm the frantic scientist down, although he seemed to be failing. Doctor Henry Ryman was just the stereotypical scientist. 38, balding, and extremely skittish, Ryman paced about in the large CEO office. His features were like that of a rodent; small, alert, and darting. His grey eyes flashed around the room as he chewed on the fingernail of a paled hand.

"They'll find it," he whimpered, "they'll find it and they'll hurt it and they'll get me," he nearly wailed to the tall African American standing by the door. Joe Duke, 30, new head of security and one of the most intimidating men alive, attempted to ease the doctor, "It's all right, Henry. We're not going to let that happen. Nobody is going to know about the TR-Virus, or Eckberg, for that matter. The S.T.A.R.S. will find nothing. Now, just stay up here, stay calm, maybe enjoy some television, and let me deal with the S.T.A.R.S., all right?"

Ryman nodded quickly, sitting down and exhaling deeply. Joe Duke nodded and turned out the door, going to meet the S.T.A.R.S. at the door.

After greeting the S.T.A.R.S., using pleasantries and proper manners, Joe Duke had been asked to lead them to the lab's central control room. Duke had agreed, though not easily and now the four men stood in the control room. Leon Kennedy was the first to speak.

"Well, Mr. Duke," he said, "I'm afraid S.T.A.R.S. is going to take many precautions in this investigation. Now, since the Umbrella Corporation, we are allowed to do a great many things in order to safely ensure a proper, uninterrupted investigation."

Duke cut in, "Now hold on a minute. I don't object to you coming here, even if you were ahead of schedule. Why exactly are you here, now?"

Leon replied, no emotion in his face, "Because there's been a change of plans. Unfortunately, we did not have the time to contact you. In fact, this is totally legal. What was not right was that Chief Sorrento scheduled an appointment, but, this can be ignored. Now, if you'd please," Leon trailed off, nodding to Captain Stryker. Stryker grinned, and walked over to the control station. Tapping a few buttons, all of the security cameras shut down, along with the personnel monitor radar. Stryker's grin widened, and he turned around, "Now if you fuckers are hiding something, you won't be able to track us and stop us from bustin' your fancy asses." Joe Duke frowned darkly, but nodded, "Fine, understandable, but-"

Stryker cut him off, "Now if you'd excuse us, my team and I are gonna go do some investigating. If any of your boys start following us, you make sure they know not to. 'Cause I ain't gonna lie, if they start following, I start shooting. You got that?"

Duke went to protest, but Stryker cut him off again, "Do you got that?"

Duke stared at Stryker angrily, but nodded. "Good. Now, boys, let's go."

The S.T.A.R.S. agents filed out to start searching the building, leaving a very worried Joe behind. He suddenly remembered, the CEO office held a secondary control station. Cameras would still work there, along with door locks and radar. All he had to do was to get back to the office, and everything would be fine again.

In the CEO office, Dr. Henry Ryman managed to calm down, until a blond man in sunglasses forced open the door and locked them both inside. He reached a hand out to the startled Ryman, light shimmering off of his black glove. Ryman went to ask what he wanted, when the blond man cut him off, "The TR-Virus sample. I want it. Now." Ryman frowned, shivering lightly. "N-no," he said firmly, shaking his head at the man. Without warning the man threw his hand upward, launching the doctor up in the air from the powerful uppercut. Dr. Ryman landed behind the desk on his stomach, coughing and pushing himself up. The blond man started walking towards him, snarling with anger and raising his fist high. Suddenly, a man in a gas mask launched himself through the door, aiming a high-powered automatic rifle at the man.

In a burst of yellow spray, Ryman watched the man jerk about from the impact of the bullets, blood spraying out of his body as the massive amount of firepower ripped into and through him. He crumpled over, blood gushing from his mouth in a great red pool. He wasn't moving. The man in the gas mask, the very same one that had been causing LiveRight problems, straightened up and tilted his head. He said something, his voice muffled by the gas mask, but Ryman could hear it. "That was…too easy," he said, just as the blond man shot up suddenly and, moving so fast that Ryman could hardly see him, slammed his fist into the man with the gas masks stomach. The man went soaring, hitting the opposite wall hard and crumpling to the floor. "Now," the blond man said, turning around, "that virus…" he jerked a gun from his waist and fired, and Ryman felt the burning sensation of a bullet in his chest. _I'm going to die, _he thought. _Oh, God, I'm going to die!_

Ryman reached weakly into his pocket, stealthily bringing the vial of greenish liquid to him. The blond man said, walking towards Ryman, "I was going to let you live, but seeing as how you wouldn't cooperate…"

He was cut off by a stunning visual, one of Ryman jamming his hand towards his stomach. He had a syringe in his hand. He had injected himself with the TR-Virus. Wesker reached out to him, but knew it was too late. Ryman growled in fury, and Wesker heard the breaking and regenerating cracks of bone as Ryman changed. His head elongated into a reptilian snout, aligned with long, razor sharp teeth. His skin darkened, turning a dark shade of brownish green, his lab coat ripping completely leaving tatters of the maroon shirt underneath as he grew. His brown pants ripped as the muscles of his legs swelled, his shoes and socks completely tearing away, his toes transformed in three reptilian talons. He squatted forward, walking upright like a dinosaur, his newly grown tail lashing back and forth as he reared up, roaring with fury. His newborn claws slashed through the control desk, destroying it and activating many systems. The last thing Wesker heard was a female voice saying,

"Warning. Warning. All systems unlocked. All doors and storage have been unlocked.—

--And then a reptilian hand sliced through his chest, sending him soaring and bursting through the door of the office, enveloping him in a world of black.

Author: Questions? Comments? Leave them in the reviews section, I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Leon Kennedy and the S.T.A.R.S. had been doing a simple investigation of Eckberg's old office when the voice sounded. Leon, always one to play it smart, drew the Beretta from its holster and looked around. Oz and Stryker did the same, and as Leon left the doorway to the office, he finally heard the voice clearly.

"Warning. Warning. All systems unlocked. All doors and storage have been unlocked for evacuation procedures. All personnel are to vacate the vicinity until the source of the disturbance has been located. I repeat, all personnel—

"Shit!" Leon shouted, wheeling around to face Stryker. "What the hell do you think that means?"

Stryker shrugged, helpless. "Listen," he said, nodding to Oz, "Oz and I will go ahead and look around, see what we can do to help. I want you to stay and look around the office. We'll be on contact by radio. Got that?"

Leon nodded, and Stryker nodded in return, dashing off down the long corridor, Oz following close behind. Sighing, Leon turned back into the office, brushing a lock of blond hair out from over his eye. He glanced around the office, wondering exactly where to start.

Due to Eckberg's recent disappearance, his office hadn't been cleared out. There were boxes around, empty, but there none-the-less. Leon furrowed a brow, shifting through some papers on the desk. Nothing too special, he noted, just some production notes, a map of the building, including the maintenance routes and sewer levels. Might come in handy later, he thought. As he shifted through some more, he found nothing else special. Just a…

Leon blinked. He read the opening line of the letter and immediately knew he had found something good.

_My dear Melinda,_

_I'm afraid there have been some very troubling rumors going about the workplace. There's been some kind of discussion about some shady business happening inside, under my nose. That man in the sunglasses, he didn't give me his name, but I knew he worked for Umbrella once. And the woman, too, she's been acting suspicious. And don't even get me started about Ryman. He's the most nervous son of a bitch I've ever met. He doesn't know about the man in the sunglasses, and thank God. He hasn't been talking much...in fact, I think he's avoiding me…_

_Anyways, I just want you to know, pretty soon we'll be able to get away from all of this. Once the project is complete, I'll be a rich man, and best of all, a free man. Maybe we'll buy a house in the country somewhere and raise the kids right._

_Loving always,_

_Your Alec._

Leon frowned. Man in the sunglasses? The woman? Leon Kennedy frowned deeper when he realized who Eckberg had been talking about. There was no other possibility for the suspicious man in sunglasses.

Wesker.

_Albert fucking Wesker._

Having Wesker here meant trouble. Wesker and the word "project" worried Leon to a great deal. And this letter had been to Eckberg's wife. She never received it. And if it was here in the LiveRight office, then that must mean…

_Oh my God._

_Eckberg is here. _

Leon glanced around worriedly, looking out of the doorframe to the office. If Albert Wesker was here and LiveRight had been starting a project, there had to be trouble. He grabbed the walkie-talkie from his belt and spoke into it, pressing the button.

"Captain Stryker, this is Leon. Eckberg is here. He's _here!_ They must be holding him prisoner or something. I found a letter to his wife on his desk. I'm taking it with me. I also found a map of the building, a security map."

Captain Stryker radioed back, "Good work, Leon. And, hey, ain't you a happy son of a bitch. Turns out there are monsters about."

Leon paled. "What kind of monsters?" he said softly, his voice hardly a whisper.

"The fuckin' big-ass lizard type of monsters. Oz and I saw it come through here, a bunch a' LiveRight boys are all over the floor. Big gash marks in their chests and shit. There is definitely some fucked up scientist shit goin' on in here."

Leon swore, slamming his fist down on Eckberg's desk. With a faint rolling sound, something slid out from under it, some kind of hidden compartment.

Leon took it, examining it silently.

Oz Neumann inspected the body of one of the fallen LiveRight guards. It looked like a mauling, but whatever had done this was carrying some big blades. Oz frowned, taking a security card from the fallen mans belt. Turning to face Captain Stryker in his crouch, he caught the man's eyes and said to him, "You know the doors are unlocked now. This could get bad. Very bad. I think we need to find that thing and kill it. Quickly. If it breaks free into the city…"

Captain Stryker nodded quickly, raising a hand. His arm reached around his back to grip the handle of the M-16 he had taken from the guard, Oz doing the same, easing up from his crouch. Captain Stryker jerked the walkie-talkie out from his belt, resting the rifle on his shoulder. He spoke into it, his voice filled with dread, "Alright, Leon. Listen up. Oz and I are gonna go do a little huntin'. When we bag us an oversized croc-man, we'll give you a call."

Leon replied, his voice sounding distracted and soft, Stryker could hardly hear him.

"Yes, sir."

From somewhere in the distance, Stryker heard an inhuman shriek of fury, and the unmistakable rattle of a machine gun. Oz was already running towards it when Stryker turned to face him, and Stryker followed along side of him, turning the corners of vast hallways. The sound of the machine gun was still there, and even though there were many routes to take, the S.T.A.R.S. could tell where the gunfire was coming from. They raced to it, the sound of their footsteps echoing through the quiet halls. The sound of the gunfire was slowly dying out, and the two S.T.A.R.S. members pushed themselves harder to find the source. Stryker was speeding down the hall; the man was tall, the man was buff, but as if this wasn't enough, the man was fast. Oz, on the other hand, was built like a tank, about an inch taller than Stryker and easily thicker. He was extremely buff, the black t-shirt pulled tight over his muscular chest. His baggy grey camo stuffed into his black boots ruffled, the speed of his pace sending wind across his body. They were both quick, but it was obvious that Stryker was the quicker. They sped down the hall to what seemed to be a large lobby area, when the machine gunfire stopped suddenly. As they skidded to a halt into the lobby area, they saw why. Inside, amongst a mass of more bodies, was the creature they were hunting. The big lizard-like thing blinked at them, its yellow reptilian eyes swiveling around to look at them. It roared, tossing the corpse of a broken guard across the room, turning to face them. Its big tail thrashed about, agitated, and Stryker could swear he heard a word amongst its roaring hiss.

"Blooooond," he thought it said, and it leaned back and roared again, though this one was much more high-pitched, and he could swear he saw the skin of a Caucasian man bubble up from the dark greenish brow reptilian scales. Almost as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and the lizard-thing squatted down and snarled. Then, it leapt at them, its legs splayed wide and the clawed-toes spreading about. Its target was Oz, and with lightning reflexes, Oz fired a burst of ammo into the lizard-thing, ducking as its body spun in the air due to the impact of the bullets. Oz rolled from his duck, standing so that he would face the creature again. It got up slowly, its head pivoted on his neck towards him, and it snarled. He saw some weird, blackish-green blood pour from the wounds, along with a slight clinking sound.

Bullets hitting the ground.

The thing was regenerating.

"Shit!" Oz yelled. Unsure as of what to do, Oz stumbled back, looking back between Stryker and the lizard-thing. It was starting to get up, one foot successfully balancing itself on the ground when Stryker finally made up his mind.

"Run!" he said, turning to dash backwards into a large open corridor. Oz darted towards it on Stryker's command as the lizard-thing stumbled to its feet, and began to pursue its prey. Stryker had made it into the corridor first, sprinting in as fast as he could—

--and ran right into the biggest man he had ever seen. He had to have been at least 8 feet tall, maybe even ten. The huge man stared down at him, blinking stupidly. His skin was grey, his body enormously muscled. The right arm of the man was bigger than his left, but then, only slightly. His legs were a little smaller than they should be, for his size, though it didn't seem to hinder walking or anything. It was barely noticeable. Oz followed closely behind, skidding to a halt as he saw the man.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Oz said, the later part of his sentence interrupted by a hissing shriek. It was the lizard-thing again, just down the hall. The huge man's head jerked up towards the beast, and Oz wheeled around to look at it. He could see its leg muscles tense and it leapt at them. They were trapped, and they were both going to die.

The lizard-thing soared through the air, talons hooked, ready to land on Oz and tear him to shreds—

--when suddenly a large grey fist smacked the lizard-thing back, and it shrieked in surprise as it was launched back into the lobby area. The great grey man took a step forward, his step so huge that it put him in front of both the S.T.A.R.S. He turned to them, yelling in a hoarse, broken voice. "Go!" it said, and promptly threw himself at the lizard-thing.

Oz looked in astonishment as the grey man wrestled with the beast, holding it just below the jaw as it clawed at his arm, not affecting him. His great head wheeled around, tossing the small patch of black hair around. "I protect you!"

Stryker yelled to Oz, "You heard the guy! Let's go!" and began running further down the hall, Oz following behind him.

Joe Duke had made his way up the elevators to the floor of the CEO office when he got the shock of his life. Nearly the whole place was destroyed. When coming out of the elevator, Duke noticed the doors that lead to the stairs had been forced open by something pretty big. The hall leading to the CEO office had a bunch of dents and scrapes in it, and when he'd finally reached the office, it looked like a war zone. Despite the massive bloodstain on the ground beside the desk, there were no bodies as it was hinted. The majority of the control consol had been destroyed, but the cameras still worked. He looked up at the wall of cameras, amazed by what he saw. The failed Tyrant project was battling a—

Duke blinked. A Hunter Rex? But the only specimen had been destroyed, he knew. The only person who had a sample of it was—

--Doctor Ryman.

And the good doctor was nowhere to be found.

In less than a half an hour, the entire building was starting to go to hell.


End file.
